


when i wAKE UP EARLY IN THE MORNING

by sclerant (rufusrant)



Series: crackerbox comix [2]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Comic, Crack, Love Bites, M/M, everyone tries to have a nice god damn breakfast, obviously, starrison bruh, warning: john
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufusrant/pseuds/sclerant
Summary: John notices something at the breakfast table.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Series: crackerbox comix [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007313
Comments: 18
Kudos: 67





	when i wAKE UP EARLY IN THE MORNING

**Author's Note:**

> i hate college

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry george i love you ;-;
> 
> ps, i P R O M I S E to get back to writing soon. like, march
> 
> pps, come say hi on tumblr or LJ (@rufusrant) bc i need friends.


End file.
